custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nameless Tome
The Nameless Tome is The Shattered's book of secrets. History The Original Little to nothing is known about it, other than that it was created by The Shattered. It was designed to serve as one of Its main means of gathering information. As of late, it has appeared in 7,702 universes and 333 alternate timelines. One such universe was Sumina's. Mistaking it as an extra copy, he took it from the Great Library and began studying it. So obsessed with it he was, that he even stepped down from his position in the Council of Eight. He carried it with him to his expatiation though he ended up running a fool's errand. Instead, he was pulled through it and into Xy'nthlr. Copies of it Sometimes whenever it appeared in a universe, a "mortal" being might attempt to create a copy of the Tome. As such, every world or universe tends to have at least one copy of it (though the information varies for each one). One was stumbled upon by Sumina, though he (unwittingly) chose the original instead. Functionality As stated, it was designed to gather data via telepathic powers; thought it has been indicated that it's also capable of hacking into computers and other forms of technology as well. The number of pages is infinite, as it's constantly observing multiple universes. It can mimic the form of another book, especially diaries, journals, tablets, and other forms of written dialect. The substance of the tome is always a mystery. It has been known to change and alter its texture (a trait of its shapeshifting abilities), making even more difficult to identify the substance (assuming that it even has ''any). Some described it as feeling like charred skin, others like some form of liquid (such as water). Anything written on it in these forms gets recorded and sent back to its creator. It can choose anyone it deems worthy of reading its contents. However, it does not always reveal the whole truth, and is capable of manipulating its holder. Sometimes it reveals the future, though it might show one of an alternate or all-together different universe. The Tome is also known for revealing its contents in a language unfamiliar to the reader, likely to make it more difficult for him/her to acquire the forbidden knowledge inside. As a defense mechanism, it uses mental blasts and assaults to defend itself. At the least, they cause major headaches. At the worse, they can drive a person insane. The Tome also bears some ability to alter reality, allowing one to cast "spells". These can range from Elemental blasts to shielding and even healing the user. However, one always risks his sanity through continuous of the book, so it would be wise to use it sparingly. It also acts as a portal of sorts, allowing its master to either enter the same location as the reader, or to pull the reader into Its pocket dimension. It also allows the user and creator to communicate with one-another, if desired. Despite these powers, its physical form can still, however, be destroyed. Of course, this will only send it back to its maker, who would simply cast it into yet another universe. It is possible to create a copy of the Tome, though they often have limited information in comparison to the actual thing. Not only that, but sometimes bits and pieces of it aren't exactly accurate or don't tell the full truth. Because of the original's infinite number of pages, each copy often tends to have varying or conflicting data. Not only that, but they can't collect new data on their own either. The writers and users of the copies can add whatever they want as well, further making their validity questionable. Known Users: *The Shattered (Creator) *Sumina (Captured by The Shattered) *Owners of several copies. **An unknown Ga-Matoran from Metru Nui (status unknown) **A mad Matoran within Karzahni (status unknown) **A mad Matoran within Voya Nui (deceased) **An unknown Ko-Matoran from Metru Nui (status unknown) **An unknown Skakdi warlord **An unknown Vortixx **An unknown Steltian Trader **An unknown Turaga that ruled Metru Nui before Turaga Dume did (formerly, status unknown) **An unknown Nynrah Ghost (status unknown) Known Locations of the Copies * The Matoran Universe ** The Great Academy of Versuva ** Destral (Under lock and key) ** Daxia (Under lock and key) ** Artakha (Underlock and key) ** Metru Nui *** The Coliseum (Under lock and key) *** Ko-Metru (Lost during the Great Cataclysm) *** Ga-Metru *** Onu-Metru (Formerly on display, stolen by The Dark Hunters after the Great Cataclysm) ** Karzahni (Owned by a mad Matoran in most cases, under lock and key in the Toa Empire Alternate Universe) ** Xia (Owned by an unknown Vortixx) ** Stelt (Owned by an unknown Steltian Trader) ** Odina (Formerly guarded by "Airwatcher", lost after Teridax's death) ** Southern Continent (Owned by a mad Matoran, lost when he was killed in the Great Cataclysm) ** Zakaz (Owned by a Skakdi warlord) ** Nynrah (Owned by an unknown Nynrah Ghost) Trivia: *The Nameless Tome was inspired by the Necronomicron, a book with similar traits that first appeared in the works of H.P. Lovecraft. It was also inspired by the Black Books, items appearing in the Skyrim DLC: Dragonborn. Another major source of inspiration was the Tome of Eternal Darkness, which appeared in ''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. *Dispute the title, The Nameless Tome actually does have a name. However, most (if not all) sapient beings are incapable of pronouncing it right. As such, they refer to it as The Nameless Tome for simplicity's sake. * The number of alternate timelines it has appeared in is a reference to a popular myth, in which many believe that demonic activities occur at 3:33 AM. Appearances *''The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara (First Appearance)'' Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Texts